Spirited Away 2 - The New Ruler of the Spirit World
by ForeverSpiritedAwayLover
Summary: Someone is going to rule the Spirit World by the day of the Sakura Festival. But no one knows who. The prophet said that the 'once left' will be at the throne. Has this somthing to do with Chihiro? Unfortunately, danger is near them . . .
1. Chapter 1 - Lost

**Chapter One – Lost**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE (A/N):**

**Hey there everyone! It's my first fanfic and I'm so proud of it. But I hope it's good enough for you guys and anyways... PLEASE REVIEW! CRITICS ARE WELCOMED TOO! PEACE! ****J**

**LIN: YEAH, PEACE, SISTA!**

**FOREVERSPIRITEDAWAYLOVER: SHUT UP AND BEGIN PLAYING. THE SHOW'S ABOUT TO BEGIN.**

**LIN: NO FAIR!**

**Sorry, that's the technical damage. ANYWAYS, READ AND REVIEW. THANKYOU.**

**from your genius author, ForeverSpiritedAwayLover :D**

It all went very fast.

The crash...

The falling logs...

The death...

THE TRAGEDY.

Chihiro Ogino was 12. She was going to a party with her parents when the tragedy happened. She saw it with her own eyes. She saw it. The death of her beloved parents. And she managed to live. She has nowhere to go now. Except...

"The Spirit World! Oh, how I missed them! Lin, Komaji, No-Face, Zeniba, Yubaba, and... Haku.." She thought dreamily. "That's it! I'm going there! Nothing can stop me!" She smiled and made her way to the 'old amusement park'.

By the time she have arrived, as usual, she saw the tunnel. She walked in confidently. And she made it to the end of the tunnel. She saw the green fields, the beautiful flowers, and the abandoned little town. She even smell the delicious smell which came from the food made for the spirits. "Wow, what a delicius smell.." Chihiro thought, as she walk pass the food. She knew if she ate the food, she'll became a piglet. "Well... I guess I'll just wait here until the day is dark." She said, looking ather watch. It's 4:23 in the evening. "A little more..." She thought, laying her body to the warm grass. She fell asleep on the soft green grass. Until a ship's horn awaken her.

"HONK... HONK.."

Chihiro saw the spirits walking towards the bath house. Nervously, Chihiro walked with them in the bridge. She forot to hold her breath. Oddly, nobody seemed to notice her. "That's strange." She mumbled to herself, sneaking to the boiler room. She ran and ran until she saw Kamajii... SLEEPING!? "PSST! KAMAJII! WAKE UP! Yubaba'll be mad at you!" Chihiro hissed, shaking the old man. "Hh!? Who are you?" Kamajii asked. "I'm Chihiro! Sen! Don't you remember?" Chihiro asnwered. "Oh, Sen! You're back! How did you turn into a spirit?" Kamajii asked, hugging Chihiro. "I'm not a spirit, Kamajii." Chihiro rolled her eyes. "Then how could you get back here?"

And with that, the door swung open.

"LIN!" Chihiro exclaimed happily.

"Who are you? You look just like my best friend Sen."

"LIN, ITS ME SEN! DONT YOU REMEMBER!?"

"SEN! Is that really you? How could you turn into a spirit?"

"I'm not a spirit, Lin."

But before she could finish her sentence, Lin hugged her so tightly that she is now gasping, looking for air.

"LIN... Can't breath.. eeee!" Chihiro gasped.

'OH. Sorry." Lin released Chihiro. And when she finally did, someone else made his way to the boiler room.

"What's all these noise? Lin, you..." before he finished his sentences, he stared at Chihiro.

He shouted. "Chi... CHIHIRO!?"

"Hi, Haku.." Chihiro find herself blush, staring to the ground.

Haku ran and hugged her. 'What brings you here? And how could you turn into a spirit?" Haku asked.

"Why does everybody ask that? I'm not a spirit, I'm a human. HU-MAN." Chihiro frowned. Haku lifted an eyebrow.

"But Chihiro, all your human proof's are gone **(A/N: I DONT KNOW ANY WORD TO DESCRIBE IT)** Your smell is gone. And how could you not dissapear?" Haku said. Chihiro think about it. He's right. Something strange is happening, right now.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**A/N: Sorry my chapter is so short. I'm such a jerk (haha) I promise you, the next chapter won't be very short. How do you think about it?**

**CHIHIRO: NOT BAD! (CLAPPING LIKE A RETARDED SEAL)**

**HAKU: SERIOUSLY, CHIHIRO. IT SUCKS. **

**FOREVERSPIRITEDAWAYLOVER: OUCH.**

**LIN: I DONT GET IT. WHY, IN EVERY FANFIC, I ALWAYS HUG CHIHIRO UNTIL SHE GASP, LOOKING FOR AIR?**

**FOREVERSPIRITEDAWAYLOVER: BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT THE GENIUS AUTHORS WANT.**

**LIN: *ROLLING HER EYES***

**KAMAJII: *YAWNS, SCRATCHING HIS BUTT***

**FOREVERSPIRITEDAWAYLOVER, CHIHIRO, HAKU, LIN: EEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!**

**OK! Until next time, good readers! Dont forget to REVIEW! THANK YOU! ARIGATO GOZAIMAS! XIE-XIE!**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Prophet

**Chapter Two – The Prophet**

**A/N:**

**Hey there, fellas! I'm so happy today. WHY? BECAUSE...**

**I have no course today**

**I go home at 9 in the morning (I'm at school 6 in the morning)**

**I'm staying at my grandpa's mansion**

**Nobody's home**

**Tommorow's a holiday**

**My parents are both leaving for something for 2 weeks**

**I BRING MY LAPTOP! :D**

**OK NOW LET'S CONTINUE THE STORY!**

**LIN: YOU BETTER BE, ARROGANT LIZARD.**

**FOREVERSPIRITEDAWAYLOVER: SHUT UP, DOUCHEBAG.**

**LIN: WHATEVER, LAPTOP MANIAC.**

**Another technical damage. OK! LET'S BEGIN THE SHOW! :**D

"Chihiro, there's only one explanation." Haku smiled.

"And what is that?"

"YOU'RE A SPIRIT!"

"UH-HUH. Very, very, very funny, Haku" Chihiro rolled her eyes sarcastically.. Haku frowned.

"What? Nothing's funn.."

"OH NO! I haven't went to Yubaba's office!" Chihiro cut him.

"You mean, MY office." Haku smiled victoriously (**A/N: I'm watching Victorious right now! :D)**

"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!?" Chihiro asked disbelievingly. Haku sighed.

'Not long after you left, a leaf monster attacked the bath house. But Yubaba's too greedy. She risked in getting in front of the leaf monster's face just to get her golden coin. But just when Yubaba's going to get hit by the leaf monster, Zeniba step in and shilded her. Yubaba is very surprised. Using all her magic, she tried to heal Zeniba. And she managed to heal her. Yubaba now realized that her greediness made Zeniba close to death. Since then, Yubaba moved to Zeniba's cottage, and from source of informations, they're getting along very well." Haku explained, still smiling. "Wow, I'm very glad to hear that." Chihiro smiled.

"Hey, Chihiro. I think you have to hear this old prophet." Lin said.

"Sure. What's there?" Chihiro asked, smiling.

"A day, a month, a year. Another spring, another summer, another fall. The Snow Queen shall be awaken. The Blazing Guardian shall return. Another different rose, another different snow. By the time she return, the danger will too. But the clock can change the fate. And the rainbow shall appear by the time the war begun." Lin said seriously.

Unexpectedly, Chihiro bursted out laughing. "A RAINB... HAHA! SHOULD APPEAR THE.. HAHAHAHAA TIME THE WAR BE.. HAHAHAHA GUN? HAHAHA~" Chihiro laughed 'noisily', causing Lin to winced out in pain, covering her poor ears. "SORRY IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, MAN!" said the very furious Lin.

"Haha.. Sorry, Lin. It's just very funny." Chihiro smiled.

**To be continued... :D**

**HEY THERE! ITS ME AGAIN. SORRY I TOOK LONG TO UPDATE AND THE CHAPTER'S SHORT, BUT I THINK THIS CHAPTER IS QUITE FUNNY. SO, SORRY! AND THANK YOU TO NarutoSwag99, michelle88222, and ialiceiamagodness for reviewing and favorite me and my story.**

**LIN: THANK YOU!**

**FOREVERSPIRITEDAWAYLOVER: PLEASE DONT LISTEN TO THIS GRANDMA OVER THERE! LISTEN TO ME! THANK YOU!**

**LIN: FINE, I'M A GRANDMA. BUT DON'T YOU THINK IT'S BETTER TO LISTEN TO A GRANDMA THAN TO A PIG?!**

**FOREVERSPIRITEDAWAYLOVER: SHUT UP, WORM.**

**LIN: HAHA! YOU STOLE MY 'ANIMAL IDEA'!**

**FOREVERSPIRITEDAWAYLOVER: I'M WONDERING WHY DID I EVER PUT YOU IN MY STORY.**

**LIN; WELL IM WONDERING WHY I EVER LET YOU TO!**

**Ok until next time readers, please read and review. Thank you very much!**


	3. Chapter 3 - A New Enemy?

**Chapter Three – The New Enemy?**

**A/N: HEYA THERE! FYI, I updated this 9 seconds after I updated Chapter Two. I'm too kind ... JUST KIDDING! :D By the way, let's read! Lin's not here, so there's no technical damage. R&R! **

Meanwhile, at somewhere else... (**A/N: HAHA!**)

"Master, the army is ready." A dark shadow said.

"Good then. We'll be attacking the bath house... NOW." Another shadow said, smirking.

Meanwhile, at the bath house...

Lin, who is sweeping happily, is surprised by the group of people who have the worried look on their face. "Wassup?" Lin joined the group. "You haven't heard the news yet? A shadow army is ambushing us!" One of them said. Lin's eyes widen, before dropping the mop and running to the boiler room as fast as she can.

At the boiler room, Chihiro and Haku is having a light talk before..

"HAKU! CHIHIRO! RUN! An army is ambushing us! What should we do?!" Lin screamed, panting, shaking Haku's shoulder furiously. "Lin, calm down. Tell me the story." Haku raised an eyebrow, gripping Lin's shoulders to calm her. "I was sweeping when they say there's an army of shadows ambushing us!" Lin catch her breath, trying to calm down. Her body shaked in fear. Chihiro is concerned. "Why would someone, something, attack us? We don't do anything wrong." She said. "Why would I know?! What I know is that a thing is attacking us, now!" Lin panted, until some... ONE, made a BIG hole on top of the boiler room. A teen boy with black eyes, hair and clothes, flew in.

"HAKU, it's good to see you again!" HE say.

Chihiro cocked an eyebrow.

"SAI! YOU... What are you doing here!?" Haku asked, stepping back.

"Is that how you say to an old friend?" He smiled evilly, sweeping his eyes to everyone on the room. And his eyes stopped on Chihiro. Haku noticed this. "Who's she?" He asked, making a big 'O' on his mouth, forgetting the whole situation. "My.. best friend!" Haku glared angrily, stepping closer to Chihiro. Chihiro frowned. "Don't act like I'm not here! If you want to know who I am, ask me, not Haku!" Chihiro glared at Sai angrily. Haku is surprised. He never knew Chihiro have this temper! But Sai just smile SWEETLY, and bow. "My apology, miss." He said. Chihiro is surprised. She looked at Haku, who seem to froze. Then Haku shot a sharp ice. But Sai, who is still bowing at Chihiro, caught it like it was a flower for him. And break it to half. "Nice shot, Haku. Better luckier next time." He smirked at Haku, and step closer to Chihiro. Haku, seeing this, react fastly. Before Sai could get any closer, he shielded him. "Don't touch her." Haku said coldly, making Sai laugh. "Jealousy." He said.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**A/N: OK THAT'S ALL. NOW I NEED TO GO HANGOUT WITH SOMEONE BEFORE HE'S MAD. BYE-BYE!**

**LIN: YOU BETTER.**

**FOREVERSPIROTEDAWAYLOVER: SHUT UP.**

**BYE BYE~**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Love Triangle!

**Chapter Four – Love Triangle?!**

**A/N: HELLO! Nice to see you! Well, my Chapter 3 is a little bit off the box, isn't it? Nobody could guess a love triangle between Haku, Chihiro and Sai, couldn't y'all? :D**

**Anyways, one week ahead is a holiday cuz my seniors are having a test. BYTHEWAY, sorry if my fanfic is strange-haha. But at least I didn't copy from any other authors, I swear to death! :D**

**LIN: DO YOU ACTUALLY BELIEVE THIS DOUCHEBAG HERE?!  
FOREVERSPIRITEDAWAYLOVER: DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT A DOUCHEBAG IS?  
LIN: . . . NO.  
FOREVERSPIRITEDAWAYLOVER: WANT ME TO TELL YOU?  
LIN: YES. WHAT'S A DOUCHEBAG?  
FOREVERSPIRITEDAWAYLOVER: YOU.  
LIN: SORRY?  
FOREVERSPIRITEDAWAYLOVER: ****YOU**** ARE A DOUCHEBAG.**

**Ok. Let's read. Ignore the wide open mouthed Lin. :D**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"What do you mean?!" Haku asked. "Jealousy. You love her, don't you Haku?" Sai smiled slightly. Chihiro found herself blush. Lin and Kamajii froze at their places, staring at Haku, Chihiro and Sai. "W.. What.." Haku seemed to lost words. "No, he doesn't!" Chihiro frowned. "OH. THAT'S GREAT!" Sai smiled widely. "Wha.. What's so great about it?" Chihiro asked confusedly. "AH. One step closer to winning your heart, madamoiselle." Sai smiled-again! (**A/N: -_-)** "I LOVE her." Haku stepped closer to Sai, and point at him. "And if you ever think about 'winning her heart', get lost." Haku hissed. Sai smiled. "I think I'm much better than you." This is enough to make Haku's blood boil. "YOU, ARE NEVER EVER EVER EVER **EVER**, GETTING **MY **CHIHIRO." He stare at him dangerously. Chihiro blushed even more, litening to Haku's words.

"Ah, Haku. Look like I need some extra force." Sai huffed. Haku flinched. "Brother, you didn't even change. Don't you know that the beautiful, lovely queen love you too? See at her blush cutely." Sai smiled (**read: smirked**)

Then, something unexpected happened. Chihiro move slowly to Sai, and a loud SMASH is heard all over the bath house. The next thing Haku know, Sai whinned in pain, caressing his cheeks. "OUCH, it hurts! Seriously, do you have to do that? Aish, it hurts a lot!" He whimpered, just like a puppy. Chihiro hissed. "Don't talk about me like that."

Haku is confused. Sai could easily hold Chihiro's hand, but he choose not to. Jealousy began to flare. But he keep trying to 'behave'. "OUCHH!" Sai's voice snapped him back to reality. "OUCH, OUCH, OUCH, OUCH, OUCH, OUCH... AUGHH IT HURTSS..." Sai seemed like he's going to cry. Chihiro is now a little concerned. "Sorry. Anger flowed through me.." Chihiro felt really wrong, which make Haku more jealous. "Are you OK?" She asked again. "Yeah, I am now, thanks." Sai smiled at Chihiro sweetly. Haku is now breathing heavily. "S.. SAI, GET... O..UT... NOW." Haku shivered. "Ch...i... hi...ro... mo..ve aw...ay fr...o...m m.m.. e..." Haku shivered more now. Chihiro and Sai now step away. Then a very, extremely, loud crash is heard. Haku's fist made a bigger hole Sai made for his enterance. "ouch" Sai whispered quietly. Chihiro flinched, rushing towards Haku, hugging him. "Haku, Haku! Look at me! Tell me you're ok! Are you insane?! You could hurt your hand! Haku, come on look at me! Haku, please!" She is really concerned about Haku. He stare at Chihiro weakly. "Jealousy" He whispered, but loud enough for Chihiro, Sai, Lin and Kamajii to hear. "Looks like I'm ruining the situation. Adios, Haku, and my lady." Sai planted a light small kiss on Chihiro's cheek and just after Sai left, a louder crash is heard.

"HAKU!"

THEN...

Chihiro and Haku is standing at the balcony, admiring the stars. "Hey look! It's an Aquarius star sign, my star sign!" Chihiro pointed. Haku smiled, "that's mine too." He said. Chihiro blushed, which she don't know why. "Haku, are you really jealous back then?" Chihiro asked.

"WELL, yes."

"That means, you love me?"

"Yes, Chihiro. I always did."

"Haku, I love you too."

"WHAT?"

"I love you too, Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi."

Haku froze. "Chihiro... It's too good to be true." Haku smiled, making his face closer to Chihiro's, and finally kissing her passionately. Chihiro kissed him back, and it seems that nothing could ever made this evening magic-er."

To Be Continued . . .

**A/N: Oh, another short chapter. Sorry, but at least it's longer than Chapter One, Two and Three. I really love where the story is going. A love triangle, I mean, this could be fun. Just look at Haku's temper and Sai's annoying cute words. And Chihiro, well, she's really... alluring, isn't she? HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH! I wonder if the bath house floor is already fixed.. It's a HUGE hole Haku made. **

**HA-HA-HA-HA**

**Well, see you next time!**

**LIN: HEYA!  
FOREVERSPIRITEDAWAYLOVER: HERE COMES THE BUG.  
LIN: HERE COMES THE COPYCAT.  
FOREVERSPIRITEDAWAYLOVER: WHY DO WE ALWAYS FIGHT?  
LIN: HOW SHOULD I KNOW, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WROTE THE STORY, YOU DUMBASS. LOL.  
FOREVERSPIRITEDAWAYLOVER:GUESS SO, DOUCHEBAG.  
LIN: ADIOS, LOSER!  
FOREVERSPIRITEDAWAYLOVER: ADIOS. GO, THE FAR-ER YOU GO, THE BETTER THE SITUATION WILL BE!  
LIN: LIKE, WHAT-EVER, COPYCAT!**

**There! Done! Bye for now!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Unexpected

**Chapter Five – Unexpected **

**A/N: Hi, it's me again. First of all, I want to thank all my good reviewers, and the ones who favorited. I really luv you guys! :D**

**I'm planning to make Chihiro's parents appearance here, and.. OOPS. Me and my big mouth! (-_-) But that's that. Sorry if my chapters are short. I'm the minimalist person after all :D**

**But in this chapter, I'm planning to make it long. My goal is 1200 words. HAHA. I wish you enjoy it!**

**CHIHIRO: HEY AUTHOR!  
ME (FOREVERSPIRITEDAWAYLOVER): HI! IT'S NICE TO HEAR YOUR SOUND, NOT LIN'S!  
CHIHIRO: REALLY? THANKS... LIN'S SICK SO I'M HERE TO TELL YOU.  
ME: REALLY? WHY?  
CHIHIRO: BECAUSE SHE'S IN HER STRESS-MODE AFTER YOUR FIGHT :P  
ME: OH. GUESS I'LL SEE HER AFTER THIS.  
CHIHIRO: O-K. I'LL TELL LIN THE GOOD NEWS.  
LIN (HIDING): SHE AND CHIHIRO DO CARE AFTER ALL.. *SOBS*  
ME: CAUGHT YA! IT'S NOT POLITE TO EARVESDROP YOU KNOW!  
LIN : AGH! YOU SURPRISED ME, PIGGY!  
ME: HAHAHA. YOU'RE LUCKY I DONT BRING ANY CAMERAS, SO I CAN'T PHOTO YOUR SOBBING FACE!  
LIN: WHATEVER.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Five – Unexpected**

The next day, Chihiro woke up with a fresh body. She still remember her kiss and it made her smile happily.  
"Hey, Chihiro. Your dragon wants you to see him at the garden!" Lin's voice startled her. "Huh? Yeah, sure, Lin." Chihiro answered. "Better hurry. If not, he'll crush me to pieces." Lin teased, rolling her eyes. "Yes Lin, I heard you!" Chihiro said before running to the garden. "Lovers. SOOO predictable." Lin mumbled rolling her eyes once again.

"Hakuu!" Chihiro yelled. "BOO! GOT'CHA!" Haku startled her from the back. Chihiro is shocked. "Argh, Haku! Don't startle me like that!" Chihiro pouted. "Haha, sorry." Haku giggled. "SOO, what do you call me here to?"  
Haku smiled. "I'm wondering if you can go to the town with me, this night. Will ya? Would ya?" Haku shake Chihiro's shoulders. "YEAH YEAH OK OK! I will!" Chihiro laughed. "So, it's a date? We're couples, afteer all." Haku smiled. "Yes, it;s a date." Chihiro smiled.  
The morning went as usual. Work, eat, gossip, flirting with Haku, walking at the garden, and daydreaming.  
Chihiro is in the middle of her daydream. She was sobbing quietly.

'Mom.. Dad.. I've missed you guys. I wonder if I can see you again? And I also miss our white cute dog, Toto-chan.  
I want to see him again! I miss his white soft fur, and I miss your goodnight kisses, and mom's lullaby. I miss fishing with you, dad.. And our karaoke with Toto-chan barking everytime I sing his favorite song, Watarasebashi. Also your delicious sushi mom! And the most, I miss all of your love..'

"Hey, kiddo. You OK?" Lin asked her with a concerned tone. "Lin? Oh, I'm fine." Chihiro tried to smile, wiping her tears.  
"You know, it would be better if you tell someone what's your problem. I'm your bestest friend, right? Come on, spill!" Lin smiled. Chihiro smiled. 'I'm lucky to have a friend like Lin..' she thought.

"W..well, I'm just missing my parents, my home, my world, and Toto-chan." Chihiro said sadly.  
"Toto-chan? Who's that? Your boyfriend? Because if Haku knows this, he'll be insane! Like a bull in a tiny little box."  
"Toto-chan is my dog, Lin! He's a lassie. Toto-chan is very sweet, he loves pie and Watarasebashi." Chihiro giggled.  
"Watarasebashi? What's that? Your traditional family cake?" Lin asked. Chihiro smack her forehead.  
"NO Lin, Watarasebashi is a very good song, made by Aya Matsuura." Chihiro explained.  
"Oh.." Was all that came from Lin's mouth.  
"What time is it now?" Chihiro asked. "5.55. Why? Got a date with your LOVER?" Lin smirk. "Yes." Chihiro answered elegantly, and stormed out of the room. Lin stand there, watching Chihiro run. "I take back my word. Lovers, so UNpredictable." She took a dreap breath and exhale.

MEANWHILE

"Haku! Come on! We're going or not?!" Chihiro yelled. "Yeah! We're going! Come on!" Haku took Chihiro's hand.

At the city.

They were walking when Chihiro hold her breath in awe, looking at a dress shop. Haku looked at the direction Chihiro was looking. And he saw a soft pink and white kimono retsed in a fancy dress shop. "What, you love it, don't you? I think it looks good on you." Haku said. "Ah, no. I'm just pointing at the seller!" Chihiro felt guilty. "Nah, don't feel guilty. I'm rich, you know." Haku smiled. "HA! ARROGANT LIZARD!" Chihiro laughed. Haku also laughed. "I'm serious. I AM TERRIBLY RICH. Sometimes I spend my money on useless things so they won't pile up." He smirked. Chihiro laughed and raised her hands in defeat. "Fine, fine! I LOVE the kimono! It's very beautiful and fancy! There are no kimono at the human world that is like that!" Chihiro laughed.  
And they bought it. "Thank you Haku. I felt guilty though, I shouldn't spend your money for my needs." Chihiro really felt guilty. "It's OK. You're now officialy my girlfriend. I shouldn't let you dress in a strange oufit while I'm clothed in fancy tux, should I?" Haku moved his face closer to hers, and kiss her unexpectedly.  
"What a charmer." Chihiro smile after Haku pull his face. "OH, yeah. Nobody can resist MY charm." He brag.  
"UH-HUH. At least you're not bossy." Chihiro laughed, half-teasing. "Who say I'm not bossy? I'm very very bossy, because I'm a BOSS!" Haku giggled. "YEAH. RIGHT." Chihiro laughed.  
But then Chihiro saw two person and something which made her cover her mouth. "Mom, dad, Toto-chan.." She hold hear breath, wondering if this is another daydream. "Oh. Is that your parents and you dog? Lin found them earlier. Maybe they ran away, scared of the bath house.." Haku said. "MOM! DAD! TOTO-CHAN! IT'S ME CHIHIRO!" Chihiro shouted happily, making the three look at Chihiro. "Chihiro!" Her mom and dad yelled happily. "BARK!" Toto-chan barked, running to Chihiro. They share a hug, and Toto-chan growled at Haku. Haku stared at the dog full of question mark.

"Mom, dad, this is Haku. He's the one I've been telling you, the one I've been dreaming. And Toto-chan, this is the dragon in my drawings." Chihiro explained to them. Toto-chan then barked happily at Haku, landing to of his dog feet (or hands) to Haku's leg. "Hey, it's really friendly!" Haku smiled. "Yes, Toto-chan is very friendly." Chihiro also smiled. "Is he your boyfriend?" Akio Ogino (Chihiro's father) eyed him suspiciously. "Yes, dad. He's really sweet, cool, kind and rich." Chihiro laughed. Yuuko Ogino (Chihiro's mother) laughed at the word rich. "Akio, you made your daughter say the kind boy's status. It doesn't matter he's rich or not, the matter is that he loves you or not." Yuuko said. "I LOVE your daughter, Mrs Ogino! I swear to death!" Haku said. Yuuko laughed. "I know you do. Chihiro is liked by many boy in her school, yet nobody seem to impress her the way you do, she always dream and draw of you. Her teacher often snap her at class." Yuuko said.

"I know a place where you can stay!" Chihiro said happily. "Zeniba's house! She's a kind witch. She helped me to free you from this world." Chihiro said, her eyes sparkle with happinness. So they fly to Zeniba's house, of course on Haku's back. (**A/N: HAHA :D**)

AND..

"Chihiro, Haku, and.." Zeniba greeted them.. 'This is Chihiro's parents and pet."  
"Of course! Come on in! I'm sure No-Face will be great friends with this cute being!" Zeniba smiled at Toto-chan, making him bark happily.

"Oh granny, there's so much I want to tell you!"

To Be Continued ...

**A/N: WOW! HI THERE! Enjoying this!? It's long! I'm very glad. Ok until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6 - The Settlement

**Chapter Six – The Settlement**

**A/N: HI! I hope you like Chapter Five. Please note that I want to update this Chapter just after I update Chapter Five, but the Wi-Fi sucks! Now that the Wi-Fi is working GREATLY, I'm updating! This chapter will be LONG. But I think it's great. But sorry if you think it's boring!**

**LIN: HI THERE SCUMBAG! :D  
ME: LOOKS LIKE SOMEONE'S UPFROM THE WRONG SIDE OF THE BED TODAY..  
LIN: HAHA! I'M JUST THANKING YOU FOR CARING ON CHAPTER 5.  
ME: OH, THAT? YEEH NO PROBLEMMO MAN! *SMILING*  
LIN: UH-HUH. AND ONE MORE, I REALLY LOVE YOUR STORY. PEACE! ;D  
ME: *AFTER LIN LEFT* I WAS GLAD WE'RE NOT DOGS AND CATS ANYMORE, BUT NOW I'M GETTING REALLY  
WORRIED.**

******Chapter Six – The Settlement**

"Is that so, Chihiro? Well, that's a really exciting adventure!" Zeniba smiled and drink her jasmine tea again.  
"Yes Granny! It was! I'm so happy I can meet you again!" Chihiro said happily. "And I still have your hairband, it's really beautiful." She added, releasing her ponytail and showing the purple hairband.  
"That is great, I'm happy you liked it." Zeniba said. "Excuse me, but can I know what's happening here?" Akio said, coughing.

"Well, it happens when we move to our house. Remember when dad took the crazy shortcut? And we ended in the old amusement park? Well, that's here, a . k . a the Spirit World. And then I keep yelling to not eating the food? But you keep eating it? That food is for the spirits. And I was exploring the abandoned city, as I see then. But then I saw a huge bath house AND a moving train. Then, I met Haku. He's trying to make me get out of the Spirit World, he said he'll distract 'them'. All I know then, I was running to you, seeing you turn into fat pigs. I was crying, yelling, and running. Then I saw a HUGE ship, and I started crying when I saw water on the fields we saw before, not realizing I was dissepearing, or see-through. Then I ran to the city not knowing what to do, and that's where Haku find me, crying on the corner. He gave me a berry, and tell me to swallow it so I'll not dissapear. When I swallow, I'm no longer dissapearing. He then pull me to the bath house's garden, and told me to go to the Boiler Room to see Kamajii, the boiler man, to ask for a job. But when I beg Kamajii for the job, he refuse, and Lin, a spirit appeared to bring Kamajii his and the soot balls, Kamajii's assistans, food.  
Then she saw me and Kamajii said that I'm looking for work. So Lin accompany me upstairs, and then I met Yubaba, the owner of the bath house. Luckily I was hired. Then I started working there. I helped to clean a dirty rich and mighty river spirit, and he gave me a strange fruit. But that's with the help of No-Face, the one here."

Chihiro pointed a No-Face, and No-Face happily squeaked.

"AH, AH!"' No-Face said. Chihiro's parents smile and Chihiro continue her story.

"But then No-Face became, well, outraged, he swallow everyone at the bath house. Yubaba was very furious. So I gave No-Face the strange fruit I got from the river spirit, and when he ate it, he became himself again. The evil inside him was gone without a trace. But Haku is hurt, because of Yubaba forcing him to take Zeniba's Golden Seal. But I managed to get the Golden Seal and a blob outside, and I'm delivering it back to Zeniba with No-Face, Yu-Bird, Yubaba's assistant, and Boh, Yubaba's son, that is both turned to animals by Zeniba. Zeniba said that the blob is the one Yubaba gave to control Haku, but I squashed it. When Zeniba gave me this hairband, Haku was outside waiting for me. Then I bid goodbye to Zeniba and No-Face that is staying with Zeniba, and rode on Haku's back. I managed to give back Haku his name, then the curse he had is broken and he thank me for it. The next day I'm going to the bath house, and Yubaba is giving me a test and I got the answer right and the next thing I know, Haku promised me that we would see eachother again and then I saw you two waiting for me. Then I realized that... I love Haku. And he loved me too."

Chihiro smiled, ending her story. Chihiro's parents nodded understandingly and Akio said, "You may date Haku. He's a nice guy, and he've been helping you, and us. I thank you from the bottom of my heart." He nod at Haku.  
Haku smiled, relieved that he've got the permission from both of Chihiro's parents.

"Well then Akio, Yuuko, where are you going to stay? Are you going to stay here or the bath house?" Zeniba asked.  
"Here. I wouldn't want to interfere with the bath house's work." Yuuko smiled, hugging Chihiro. "Chihiro, thank you for saving us. And I'm sorry to not believing your stories. Now I see that they're real." Yuuko said.

"Yes mom. But I also want to know.. How did you ended at the Spirit World?" Chihiro asked.

"When we died of the car crash, we saw darkness. Then a strange boy wake us up. He say he found us in the middle of the forest. He say the forest's name is... The Gloom.. Doom.. or something like that..! He then took me to a bath house, which is I assume the bath house from your stories. A spirit named Lin greet us and said we could work here. But we were afraid, and so we ran away,and then we saw Toto-chan whimpering in the road in front of a store. Then I heard you screaming my, your dad and Toto-chan's name."

Yuuko explained shortly. Chihiro smiled. "I'm happy we meet again." She said. "Me too." Yuuko and Akio said, and Toto-chan barked playfully. Haku seem to really like Toto-chan, because then Chihiro saw Haku patting Toto-chan's back, and Toto-chan rolled cutely, asking for more attention. Chihiro laughed. "Toto-chan is really cute, isn't she?"

"Oh, it's a SHE? Tell me more about her!" Haku smiled widely.

**A/N: OK THATS ALL! BYE!**


	7. Chapter 7 - The Delightful Picnic

**Chapter Seven – The Delightful Picnic**

**A/N: Hi! Updating again! Firstly I want to thank laliceiamagodness to always review my chapters, but I also thank michelle88222 for reviewing two or three of my chapters. Deep in my heart I adore you guys (REALLY!)  
Your comments and compliments – and critics (though you never give one **** ) made me itching to update.  
WELL, enjoy!**

**Chapter Seven – The Delightful Picnic**

The warm ray of sunshine woke Chihiro from her deep sleep.  
"What a wonderful morning!" She smiled sweetly. Last night's memories flow through her mind. It's really fun to play with Toto-chan WITH Haku. Haku really like dogs! And Toto-chan seemed to like him, too!  
"Heheh, I wonder what happens today!" She thought to herself, as she brush her hair.

Chihiro then walked to the living room, and saw Haku, Yubaba, Zeniba and Toto-chan.  
"Chihiro, you're awake?" Haku greeted Chihiro, and Chihiro sit beside him. "Yes, are you all waiting for me to eat?" Chihiro asked. "Yeah, and it's stressing." Yubaba pretended to frowned, and her laugh blew her cover.  
"Just kidding dear, I just woke up!" She laughed, and Zeniba raised her eyebrows towards the still-laughing Yubaba.  
"She've been like this ever since I told her you came to visit." Zeniba rolled her eyes. Chihiro laughed.

The shoji doors opened. Akio and Yuuko Ogino appeared. "AH! You must be Chihiro's parents!" Yubaba stand up, smiling at them.  
"Yes, and you are?"  
"Yubaba. Zeniba's twin sister."  
"Ah, of course. May I join breakfast?" Yuuko smiled, walking to the table. "Sure! C'mon mom, dad, the food's delicious!" Chihiro said, tasting a soup. Haku laughed. "Really? You like the soup?" He asked. "Yeah! They're tasty!" Chihiro picked a bowl then filled it with soup.  
"I made them." Haku said. Chihiro's mouth shaped like an 'O'.  
"REALLY?"  
"Yeah!"  
"3 alphabets. W O W."  
"Thanks." Haku smiled sweetly, and took some food-shaped-like-chicken wings.

"Today is a bright and wonderful day, do you want to go picnic?" Chihiro asked, smiling slyly. "Sure!" Haku said between his chomps. "It'll be great!" He added. "Ah, ah!" No-Face raised his hand. And Toto-chan barked playfully, wanting to join. "What about you four?" Chihiro asked Yubaba, Zeniba, and her parents. "We'll stay here and help. We cause trouble for them, we want to –at least – be helpful." Yuuko smiled. "Me too." Akio nodded, so Chihiro, Haku, No-Face and Toto-chan went outside bringing a loaf of bread, a jar of strawberry jam, and a pitcher of milk. Chihiro skipped happily, and Toto-chan ran by her side, barking like crazy. Haku and No-Face walked behind them, smiling at the two.

"We arrived!" Haku announced, and they stopped at a small green field with a beautiful lake. A waterfall flows elegantly, and the lake is filled with koi fishes. But a huge, colorful one.

"WOAH! What's THAT!?" Chihiro gasped in awe, pointing the biggest koi with silver and pink scales, shining gloriously in the glittering sunlight.  
"Oh, that's called the Silk Koi. He's the biggest and the sleekest of all the koi." Haku answered.  
"Wow, it's very beautiful!" Chihiro's eyes is like pinned to the Silk Koi, seeing it swum in circles, and repeat. Swum in circles, and repeat.  
"HEY! Are you going to stare at it all day or eat?" Haku laughed. Chihiro turned.

"Mmm, the food's yummy!" Chihiro smiled. Toto-chan barked, but not a happy bark...  
Then Chihiro and Haku saw an enemy.

"Sai." Haku hissed. "Hello, Haku! Delighted to meet you again! And of course..."  
"Stay away from her." Haku grabbed Chihiro's hand tightly, not wanting to lose his temper like before.

"Yeah, yeah, OK. I know the temper of yours, it made me have an earache for days!" Sai laughed.  
No-Face stayed in place, Toto-chan barked loudly. "What is THAT?!" Sai jumped backwards.  
"A DOG. You've never seen one before? And Haku, don't squeeze my hand like that. It hurts." Chihiro answered calmly, releasing her hand from Haku's grip. Haku flinched in surprise, Sai too. "Get your butt outta here. You're ruining our picnic" Chihiro hissed, but calmly. "Why? Am I really RUINING? I just want tojoin. I'm hungry." Sai smiled. "Hungry? Well then, I assume you don't have such a monry to buy a dumpling for yourself, HUH?" Chihiro said, folding her hands around her chest.

"Haha, um, no." Sai smiled. Haku frowned. He was one of the richest spirits on the Spirit World!  
'_What a lie.' _Haku thought, but is suddenly surprised by what Chihiro said. "Well, join then!"  
" WHAT!?" Haku growled. "I ask him to join us. So what? It's nice to have other people to eat." Chihiro cocked an eyebrow at Haku, facing him. And Haku saw a victorious smirk on Sai's face.  
_'It's a war you want, it's a war you get.'_ Haku thought angrily. "Fine!" He raised his hands in defeat. Chihiro smiled. "Great!"

Much to Haku' confusion, the picnic actually went very well, though he was a little bit jealous because Chihiro and Sai is talking happily, but when Chihiro notice this, she'll hug Haku sassily, saying that nothing's happening, and Sai will laugh (evilly in Haku's eyes), and they'll talk again. What made Haku really confused is that even Toto-chan and No-Face like someone like HIM, and they play and chat like he's one of their close friends, and actually it's very deadly strange, if you're in Haku's situation. It's like everybody's not noticing him, and that the star of the show is Sai. This made Haku scoffed a little, but he actually didn't mind that much, as long as Chihiro still love him.

Haku don't know that Sai's actually planning something BIG, something that HE thinks will make Chihiro step away from Haku, and it made Sai always laugh like crazy. Usually, Chihiro will always roll their eyes everytime they see him laugh like this, but he didn't mind, knowing that it's CHIHIRO that's doing it (rolling her eyes, I mean). Then, after the picnic is done, Sai will bid goodbye politely at Chihiro, Haku, No-Face and even Toto-chan politely and left. And Haku is very glad it's finished!

"Haku, please note that I'm just being friendly with Sai, alright?" Chihiro said nervously at Haku on their way to Zeniba's cottage.  
"Chihiro, I don't mind. It's OK, as long as you still love me." Haku smiled. Toto-chan barked. No-Face smiled (altough nobody see it, because his mask shows he's always smiling). And that day is a happy day as usual.

MEANWHILE . . .

"AHH what a delightful picnic, I'm really glad Chihiro will talk to me, I felt really happy!" Sai thought in his balcony, admiring the stars. "Chihiro is such an angel, how come Haku always get the girl?" He thought again, as he picture Chihiro on his mind. "Yeah, she's a great and beautiful girl, I really fall for her. What a silly heart!" He laughed crazily.

"I'm a Sky God, and a rich one, and now I'm falling in love with a mere human!? I really can't understand this heart of mine. Why can't I love someone else more powerful like the Moon Spirit, she's beautiful and nice. But I've never felt this wway before. GOSH, what is happening to me!? I even plan something! I never plan something like this, a plan with details and beauty." He laughed cheekily, as a younger spirit came in. "Brother, thinking about the human again?" She giggled, and made Sai jump. "ARGH MIYUU! I told you not to disturb me in nights! And yes, I am. And I'm planning something big!" He said, smiling at his only family and sister, Miyuu.  
Miyuu giggled once more. "You know brother, planning something bad is BAD. But I think the human is beautiful, so well-yeah-uhhmmm I'll let you do it!" She laughed. Sai rolled his eyes. "Miyuu, you're such a disaster." He said as Miyuu laughed even louder.

Then, laughter filled the place, making the guards jumped in surprise. "Master and Young Mistress is such a disaster. Always laughing like crazy." One of them thought, and it ends the day.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**A/N: HOW'S MY STORY? Great, huh? ANYWAYS, I'm making Sai's character to be a polite, nice and caring guy,and I add a crazy laughter to his character. ANYWAYS, BYE-B...**

**SAI: HEY AUTHOR!  
ME: YEAH!? WHAT'S YER' PROB'?!  
SAI: *HIT HIS FOREHEAD HARDLY* WELL, WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM? I'M JUST SAYING 'HEY AUTHOR', THERE'S MANY AUTHORS HERE, NOT JUST YOU!  
ME: UH HUH. BYE!**

**Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8 - The First Ambush

**Chapter Eight – The First Ambush**

**A/N : I KNOW. I KNOW. I'm really, really, truly a jerk!  
But the thing is, I've kinda **_**forgotten **_**my password to and... I tried so hard  
everyday to find it! And ta-da! I found it today! So I updated right now.  
I'm so sorry!**

**Disclaimer : (My first time writing one) I do NOT own Spirited Away and the characters.  
**_**Phew, it sucks.**_

_**Lin : You're BACK! Everyone, she's back!  
Me : Uh, back?  
Lin : Yeah, you haven't updated in like, one year!  
Me : I know. I'm that bad. Oh yeah.  
Lin : *fainted on the spot***_

**Chapter Eight – The First Ambush**

Things have gone, well, normal, in the bath house.  
Everybody worked hard, everybody is happy, things is well-handled.  
BUT, it's not gonna be the same starting now.

"Lin! Lin! Where are you?!"  
"Yea yea, I'm right here. No need to shout." A bored voice was heard.  
"Oh, Lin, there you are! I was wondering where you are...," the person no other than Chihiro said.  
"... we have been looking for you everywhere! You're going to miss dinner!" she continued.  
Lin shrugged. "Not in the mood to eat."  
"Not in the mood to eat?! No, you have to eat! I repeat, you HAVE and you MUST!" Chihiro pressed on the word HAVE and MUST to show how much she didn't like the idea of Lin not eating.  
Lin sighed. "Chihiro. I'm more than a thousand years old. And you're just 12- I mean 13." (Chihiro had her 13th birthday 2 months ago)  
"Yeah, I know, but you have to stay fit. What's wrong?" as they continue to _debate_, they are clearly unaware of what's happening inside the dining room.

**Dining Room**

Haku tapped his feet impatiently as he wait for Chihiro and Lin.  
The other workers are already there, waiting for the two also.  
"Where are the-" Unable to continue his sentences, a blast was heard.  
Haku was startled to see his _enemy, _Sai (or at least that's what he thinks.)  
"Why, what a delightful surprise! We meet again, Haku!" he chuckled.

It turns out that the bath house dining room ceiling was bombed by Sai.  
The workers all run in fear, leaving only Haku.  
"Uggghh.. I won't waste my precious time to be disturbed by you, Sai! Tell me what you want and **GET YOUR ASS OUT OF MY BATH HOUSE!**" He shouted angrily.  
Just as he finished his shoutings, Chihiro and Lin came in.

"Hey, Haku, I heard an explosive noise and... and.. w-was it you who did it?!" Chihiro pointed her finger in annoyance at Sai.  
"That was a rude greeting. And yes, it was me, because it's too crowded outside." Sai said.  
"Don't change the topic! What do you want?!" Haku's eyes shone in anger.  
"Well, other than KILLING you, nothing." Sai smirked and took his sai sword. A long, beautiful but deadly one.  
"I knew your name has a meaning." Haku hissed.  
Lin that was silent all the time looked at Sai, glaring and glaring.  
"Well, I do NOT know and do NOT WANT to know your name, but you're going too far mister! Exploding the bath house, trying to kill Haku, what's on your mind?!" Lin shouted.

"Lin, Lin, Lin. Do you even KNOW who I am?" Sai asked cynically.  
"Y-You know my name?!" she asked, bewildered.  
"Yes, yes, of course I know. Now, I won't change the topic. Isn't it what you want, Kohaku?" he smirked at Haku and continued. "I suggest that we take this outside so we won't end up killing the people that we... care the most. Agree?" he asked, more like sneer, at the furious Haku.  
"W-What?! Are you going to fight?! Kill?! A life... a life is the most precious thing you can ever have! Now why do you have to throw it because of your pride?!" Chihiro yelled angrily.  
"It's not about PRIDE, Chihiro. You can never understand because NO ONE can ever HATE you." Sai said and turned around. "Now Haku, if you want to be a man and accept this challenge, I suggest you to go now." Sai hissed before jumping from the roof.

Haku growled in annoyance and followed Sai.  
Chihiro and Lin was left behind.  
"Lin, I will go. You take care of the bath house, tell the workers everything is fine and tell them to continue working, of course after eating. I trust this to you." Chihiro said, and went away before Lin can say anything.

Lin sighed heavily.

"Chihiro, you didn't change at all, did you? Still the stubborn but brave little girl." She smiled and went to do what she was told.

To Be Continued . . .

**How'ssit? PLEASE REMEMBER TO R&R!  
If not, you're not going to hear from me in months!~  
Anyways, R&R and Chap 9 is going to come out soon~**


	9. Chapter 9 - The Sacrifice

**Chapter 9  
The Sacrifice**

Thank you NarutoSwag99 for reviewing!  
Writing is my life, so I decided to post a new chapter.

Disclaimer : I do not own Spirited Away..  
This sucks! Everyone knows I don't own Spirited Away!

_Chihiro, Haku, Lin, Kamajii, Yubaba & Zeniba : __Don't forget to R&R!_

oOo

**Chapter 9 – The Sacrifice**

**Chihiro **ran and ran until she saw Haku and Sai in the middle of a fight.  
"YOU GUYS! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" she screamed.  
Haku and Sai flinched hearing Chihiro's scream.  
"C-Chihiro.. how.. why.."  
"Why are you here?"

Chihiro, instead of answering, panted and glared at them.

"I think that you should stop fighting and-"  
"No. We CAN'T! Do you see how he INSULTED me?!" Haku cut her sentences.  
Chihiro glared at him. "Well you can just scold him or whatever just don't kill! C'mon Haku , I know you better than this!"

It was a long debate between Chihiro and Haku, and Sai joined the debate.  
They totally forgot what their intention was.

**Somewhere far, far away...**

"This is not going to be good.. the prophet.. it's going to work..."

"W-what? The prophet is going to work now?!"

"Yes..," the other sound sigh, "... someone will lose a life.."

"I just.. don't expect it to happen this fast.."

"Me too, me too.."

**Back to Chihiro, Haku and Sai**

As the debate continued, Sai eyed Haku and moved his hand slowly...  
Slowly but surely...  
Then...

"**DIE, HAKU!"**

Haku widen his eyes in horror as his enemy was so near to him, with his sharp and deadly weapon directed right to his heart.

Then...

**CRASH!**

Haku's heart was beating fastly.

_W-Why isn't it painful...?  
Has it unseathe me?  
Why don't I feel painful?.._

He opened his eyes slowly...  
Only to watch the sai piercing his true love's heart.  
The sai pierced through Chihiro's heart, as fresh blood falls from her heart.  
She fell into the ground.  
Haku's face was so pale.

"Y-You're not hurt.. *cough* are you?" Chihiro coughed as she struggled to speak.  
Haku knelt beside her.  
Warm liquid fell from his eyes for the first time of his life.  
He cried.

"Why did you do that?!" he shouted desperately, clutching Chihiro's hand tightly.  
Sai stood, shocked.  
It.. it was meant for Haku!  
Why is he so stupid?!  
Of course Chihiro would sacrifice her life to save his'!

Chihiro smiled weakly.  
"H-Heheh.. I'm a mortal after a-all.. mortals are destined to d-d-die someday..  
and I'm proud to die f-for you.. Remember Haku, l-life is the m-most precious t-thing you can e-ever  
have... don't t-take it from pe-eople or y-yourself... I love y-you..."  
Then.. it was silence.  
She didn't say anything else.  
Haku, still clutching her hand, loosen his grip and tears were still flowing on his face.  
"W-why..? Chihiro, it's NOT funny... I'll die without you! Wake up!"  
he screamed and pleaded and pleaded, but no response was heard from the girl.

Sai, watching this, sank to the ground.  
His reaction was not different from Haku.  
His eyes were empty.  
The cockiness and evil smirks he have were gone.

_How can they survive with Chihiro no longer with them?  
Or... is she?_

**to be continued . . .**

_oOo_

**Hi! How was it? It was really hard to type this chapter since I suck in writing people cry, stutter or die. Honestly, I never cried except when I was a baby.  
Oh, one more thing!  
Chihiro, she is ****NOT ****dead!  
How will she live again?  
Find out in the next chapter!**

**Boh : Read and Review pwease! If you don't, I will tell mama to hunt you down and turn you into pigs!**

**Chihiro : Boh, stop with the threatening. Anyways, R&R!**

**Me : Who told Chihiro to come here?! She wasn't suppose to be here until chapter ten! Go back!**

**Chihiro : Awww.. no fun... okay then! People, R&R so the author will publish the next chapter and I can appear again!**

**Me : Okay, you heard them! R&R!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10  
Already Dead? (1)**

Sorry for making you wait for so long!  
I was watching ALL 13 EPISODE of Vampire Knight  
and it distracted me!  
This is a very short chapter but if you didn't read this then you  
cannot relate chapter 11.

Enjoy and don't forget to R&R!

**Chapter Ten – Already Dead? (1)**

Chihiro knew that Haku knelt and cried. She also knew that Sai was so depressed.  
She was wondering.. where is she actually?

Was she.. _dead_?  
But this isn't heaven.  
It isn't hell also.  
It's..

"I'm in a forest. Alone." She quivered slightly but walked hoping that she will get out of it.  
Everything seems blurry and uncertained.  
It was like she was in a dream..  
A bad dream.

She felt pairs of eyes watching her as she walked.  
But it wasn't scary.  
It was a surprised happy pair of eyes.

"Who are you?" an uncertained sound stopped her walk.  
A female clothed in beautiful lavish white silk stepped out from the engulfing shadows.  
"C-Chihiro?"  
"Chihiro, how... how can you get here?" she asked.  
"I.."  
"I'm sorry. Where are my manners? I am Michiko, the rightful heir to be the ruler of the Spirit World." She said.  
"Rightful heir.. to the Spirit World?"

**Flashback**

"_A day, a month, a year. Another spring, another summer, another fall. The Snow Queen shall be awaken. The Blazing Guardian shall return. Another different rose, another different snow. By the time she return, the danger will too. But the clock can change the fate. And the rainbow shall appear by the time the war begun."_

"It's... you!" Chihiro widened her eyes.  
Michiko stared at her confused.

TO BE CONTINUED!


End file.
